First Freedom, Reset
by Tired TM
Summary: Frisk has broken the barrier and freed the monsters for the first time. It doesn't last.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"_SANS POV_br /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"they actually did it…/spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"the kid actually broke the barrier/spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"we're free…/spanbr /I look at Papyrus, who was looking at the sun with such awe, I could almost feel my permanent grin widening. He looked back at me, face beaming with joy, and I look towards the rest of my friends, with tired but bright grins on their faces, some shielding their eyes from the overwhelming light of a still-rising /I allowed myself to finally /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"we're gonna be okay. papyrus can get the car he's always dreamed of. we can learn to cooperate with humans, and we can learn to live on the surface once again./spanbr /I turn towards the sun, watching it rise for a few more seconds before I allow my eye sockets to close, basking in the sun and the warmth it provided. Warmth that was never present in Snowdin, a pleasant heat so unlike the oppressive heat of Hotland. The tension melts off my bones, and I turn with my eyes still closed, ready to tell Paps that he's practically beaming.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"Only to open my eyes to see a dirty ceiling, feeling my old mattress against my /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"what? no./spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"no. no no no no no no…./spanbr /Tears spring to my eye sockets, but I refuse to let them /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"we were just free, why did they reset? i thought we could be happy again, what's going on? why would they…./spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"maybe it was an accident? maybe they didn't mean it?/spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"i can't ask them about it, they don't know i remember, but if I act exactly the same…/spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"maybe they'll do it all over again and fix it? maybe… it'll be ok./spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"i have to have hope… that we'll be free once again./spanbr /span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"i have to./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.065px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"The next time the kid emerges from the door, it's with dust on their clothes and a knife in their hand./p 


End file.
